


Preview of stories

by Dragonchild3



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonchild3/pseuds/Dragonchild3
Summary: This is where I will put any story preview.





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The stories will be one I've to have every intention to write or at less see what people think of it. They will be a chapter but not always the first one or part of a chapter in the story. The preview will have the fandom, the title, and the summary of the story. I hope all that read there will like them. All the fandom that are shown here aren't mine and never will be. Any OC is, though.

Fandom: Fate stay night and others

* * *

Summary: It's once again time for the holy grail war. The masters have started to gather servants. The last there to be summoned are Saber, Archer, and assassin. Sulfura is a servant who somehow gets command seals. Now with the King of Heroes as the Archer servant, she must survive what might just be the last war for the holy grail. 

* * *

In the French town of Sang( meaning roughly royal in old French), a young man about twenty- four was looking through his ancestor's journals and notebooks. Lucas Chevalier Du Lac had just read the meeting that had started the Holy Grail war five hundred years ago. Taking off his glasses to rub his dark purple or black eyes and ran his hand through his similarly colored dreadlock hair. Lucas was in the hospital that the Chevalier Du Lac family-owned. He had on his white doctor's jacket over a dark blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and tan loafers. "So that's how things started," He muttered. Lucus' mother, Sylvie, had told him that once the holy grail was near to read the books in the hospital safe and to understand his role. 

The Chevalier Du Lac family had contributed the command spells and the summoning ritual and chant for the war. This case Grace's grandson to mess around with the bond between a magus master and the heroic spirit servant. That led the family to become known in the magical world as spirit manipulators. An example of what they could do was manipulate the bond and command spells. The notebooks held the secret of how it was pulled off. 

The journals told that the Renet family made the fake holy grail for the defeated spirits through their understanding of energy-based magicraft. The Mørk family gave the land that Sang town sat on, and the idea of using the heroic spirits. Van had let Grace find a way to summon the souls as a peace offering between their families. 

Lucas often thought of the future, which had the war and his own child. The fighting took precedence over his kid, Lucas knew, and whether or not the grail would be finally fixed. The thought of his child often made him think of a name for the future member of the Chevalier Du Lac family. If he fathered a girl, he wanted her name to be Gale, the boy's name was harder to think of. Still, Gladion or Georges were considered once he thought of naming his son Gauvain which was how the French said Gawain, but it would be too ironic of a name. It was a bit cruel to think of, but the child's mother would most likely not be anyone Lucas loved. His only hope was he got along with his heir. 

"Dr. Chevalier Du Lac," a nurse called from the lobby. "Mis. Flame is here."

'Sulfura or it is Solf?' Lucas thought, "Alright, I'll see why they're here." With that, the head doctor left the room.

* * *

  
Despite being called Ms. by the nurse, it was hard to actually tell if the person waiting was female just by looking. They were called Sulura or Solf, Solf was what most people called them, their last name was Flame regardless. Most hospital workers chose to address the head doctor's childhood friend with female pronouns, as they know that Solf Flame was born Sulfura. They never really cared anyway.

Sulfura was twenty-one with long waist length black-brown hair in a braid with a wire as the tie. Her eyes were dark forest green and had on a light blue sleeveless shirt, white pants, and flip-flop. She didn't have a bra on but wrapped her chest to the point she was flat-chested, and most would look at her and thought Sulura was a young androgynous male. 

"What are you doing here? There isn't any new medicine for you." Lucas walked over to the gender-fluid person. 

"Why I'm here has nothing to do with my medicine." Sulfura's voice sounded oddly male to Lucas' ears that meant Solf was out for the moment. " The grail war is the reason."

"Let's go to my office" Lucas turn around to walk back to the room he just left. Lucas was an M.D.(Medical Doctor) and had a Ph.D. in chemistry; he put his skills in doctoring and chemistry together to create medicine that could work when others wouldn't. "Was is it?" 

"Our plan is now dead. I can't find the real names of the other servants, at least when helping you." Solf explained, "Not after these appeared" With that, he held up his right hand "I'm a master as well." The marks look like the hook on the end of a chain. 

"I see, but we won't attack each other only the heroes will fight," Lucas guessed, "Will you fight as well?"

"Yeah," Solf muttered, looking at Lucas' command spells, which looked like fairy wings and already lacked one. "You're a battle nut when you fight anyone, and you will fight anyone." 

Lucas laughed at that, not defining it at all. 

"Do you know what left of the seven to summon" Solf's sounded lighter, which Lucas took to be that the Sulfura side was close to the surface. 

"Archer, Saber and Assassin" 

"Archer is the one I want," Sulfura now fully out said, "The way most archers fight will be a complement to my own fighting style." 

"Paring a long-ranged fighter with a short-ranged one, smart idea for sure." Lucas said, "So long as it's the right one after all. Do you want a catalyst, or are you going to wing it? " 

"Winging it will give me a hero similar to myself," Sulfura said "I want someone different so our strengths and weaknesses can be covered by the other" 

"A catalyst then," Lucas said, looking for a suitable catalyst for Sulfura to use. His eyes found the box he got from Achille Flamel and opened the note. 

To my Fae Friend  
I hope you are well and ready for the war. My family will be in this one, but the class of servant that we summon will be concealed until the end. In this box is an heirloom that is from my step- mother's family, the Tin Altifl. Aisha( My step-mother) told me that it may have belonged to Enkidu, who, in turn, maybe a heroic spirit, though that is a slim chance. Use it or not that is up to you, see on the battlefield.   
Achille Flamel 

The item was a rope cord with a gold point at the end. 

"Do you think Enkidu is on the throne?" Sulfura had read the note from around Lucas' arm. 

"If he wasn't, that would be surprising," Lucas answer. "Here I've summoned my spirit" With that, he handed the box to Sulfura. 

"This isn't because I like Mesopotamian myths is it" Sulfura looked at the box with some reluctance. 

"No, you need a servant, so way, not one that once matched a two-thirds god." Lucas pushed the box into her hands. 

Sulfura could only look at the simple trinket. 'This may have belonged to someone like that' "I don't know if we could get along. If he is the one I get." 

"Maybe, but you'll never know unless you try" Lucas used one finger to lift up Sulfura chin. 'I know you're scared, but you have to be brave for the next month or so,' Lucas thought as he kissed sulfura forehead.

* * *

  
Back at her house, Sulfura put the cord on the altar and walked to the other side.   
"What is going on here" Snapped a voice. From behind Sulfura or Solf appeared Emil Mørk, the current head of the family and Solf's bose. He was thirty- four with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Emil had on a white suit and purple shoes. 

"Summoning either Archer or saber.." Solf answered, "I can make it so while I have the common spells, you can use their power." 

Emil opened and shut his mouth for a few minutes and thought about what that meant. "Can you?" came the challenge.

"Yes"

"Then summon the servant. " Emil ordered. 

" Silver and iron to the origin gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.   
The ancestor is my great master schweinorg.   
The gate in the four directions closes, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.   
Fill and shut five times in a row, disappear after into nothing.   
Yourself is under me, my path is in your legend come true.   
In accordance with the grail, if you are able by this feeling and reason answer.   
Here is my pledge, I am all that is good in this world and will slay all that is evil take form.   
Come one clad in wonder of power arrive from the ring beyond, keeper of the scales. 

* * *

  
In a place filled with white light red eyes with cat-like slits for pupils open. It wasn't the snakeskin or the key that was used that was new, but should he. It would be an absolute bore, no doubt. The red-eyed man sighed someone was calling; they had better be grateful he was answering, filthy mongrel. 

* * *

  
The smoke that filled the backyard disappeared while the sunlight shone off full golden armor. At the same time, a red cape was visible around his waist. The man was around 182 cm in height and a few cms taller then Solf. His hair was as gold as his armor and standing up. "I, Archer, have answered your call, mongrel, be grateful." His voice sounded like someone of high class- no doubt a king- and almost middle eastern though it was most likely older as well as annoyed and bored. 

'We are so screwed,' Sulfura thought quickly thinking of anyone one from Mesopotamian myths that could be an archer. 'Wait? What is around his waist?' She could see something out of place on a king. It was a simple cord of rope that had a gold point, it looked a lot like her catalyst. She was sure it was the same rope, and Sulfura was pretty sure that Archer wasn't Enkidu. "We are your majesty" She spoke, posing for a moment to note that it was Sulfura, not Solf, that was out. "May I asked a question?"

"Didn't just you just asked one," Archer said, looking at his master. At first glance, it was a young man, but their voice sounded like a woman's. It was interesting, to say the least, and worth sticking around to find out why. " But since you were respectful, you may ask your real one, and it better not be disgraceful." 

'Unless your not who I think you are,' Sulfura thought before taking a breath, "Are you Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes?" 

The look of pure shock on Gilgamesh's face told her that she had got it in one "How?" Was all the king could muster. 

"The rope you have is the same rope I used during the summoning," Sulfura explained "I read that it belonged to your friend. I didn't know you also had it after his death" She didn't say Enkidu her survival instinct told her not to. 

Gilgamesh looked behind him to see the rope. "I see." He picked up the cord and a gold circle opened in front of him, and the king put his hand into the portal then took his hand out without the treasure in hand. "I'm grateful you know how to speak to me, and now I'm interested to know if you, girl are the ones that summoned me in this Holy Grail War."

Sulfura held up her hand and said: "I am."


	2. pokemon Sword and shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the Galar region's gym challenge. Once again, many trainers try their hand to make it to the champion cup and Leon the undefeatable champion. Emilee Rastus is disabled and has a fear of fire from Pokemon. Her great uncle asked her to try the gym challenge to try and overcome that fear and to show that one only needs the love of battling to join. Can she and her Pokemon two of which are legendary succeed in their quest or find the secret behind the region's legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Pokemon fanfic for the Sword and shield games

"You better get him then," Emilee said, "with how hopeless he is with direction."

Gloria giggled. "It is for the best," she said. Her voice was quiet and soft.

"Yup and Gloria can finally meet Lee." Hop said, hopping up and down "time to meet the undefeatable champion see you outside on the route." with that, he ran outside with his friend following soon after. 

"I thought she did after the pandemic." Emilee meet Leon soon after coming to Galar.

"Actually no," Ms. Wiker said, "Leon stayed with us, and Hop stayed inside until he was allowed outside and then Leon left."

"Ah, okay," Emilee went back to preparing the food. 

"Hello, Emilee, nice to see you on the mainland" Leon had come. There was no mistaking his voice. "How's your Great uncle?" 

"Grunkle's fine," Emilee said, thanking Arceus she was finished with what she was working. She called her Great uncle, Grunkle, mainly because she had grown up speaking Kalosian and learn Galarian while on the Isle of Armor. Emilee's first pronunciation great uncle causes her to call the former champion forever, Grunkle. "Still like to teach youngsters and will continue until he can't." 

Leon laughed, "Sounds like him." 

"Why are you here? Other to say hello to your mother?" Emilee did wonder. 

"Two things," Leon said after hugging his mother" Both involve you coming outside. First, I want to see any new pokemon you have if you do, and the second has to do with the gift I brought. Also, your Great uncle contacted me and told me that you were here and asked me to give you this." Leon pulled an envelope out.

"The gift involves pokemon doesn't," Emilee said as she washed her hands. "I wonder what Grunkle sent. "

"Yup," Leon grinned with a smile that looked like it would slit his face. 

_'Dork'_ Emilee thought as she followed Leon outside. Most people would describe Leon as good looking and charming that was something she wouldn't deny, but Emilee had seen a side of Leon that many, if not all of Galar, didn't see his nerd side. That had caused her to see the champion as a dorky older brother that could hide that part of him well. 

* * *

"You promise a present Lee so out with it," Hop said once the two were outside. "It's a pokemon for Gloria and me."

"The greatest gift from the greatest champion, take a look, you three," Leon said with Emilee rolling her eyes behind him." It's shown time" with that he tossed three red and white ball. 

"Sobble the water- type pokemon" Sobble had light blue skin with darker teal patches and a lighter blue belly and face. It has similar teal eyes with white pupils and sclerae. It also has a yellow fin-like protrusion from the top of its head bordered in the dark blue, as well as a curled blue tail tipped in the same dark blue. It has thin limbs, each ending in two small appendages; it can use these to stick to walls and easily climb them.

"Scorbunny the fire- type pokemon" Scorbunny was a rabbit-like Pokémon that has a predominantly white body with orange and yellow markings on its ears, toes, and neck. It has buckteeth, an orange nose, and irises, as well as a yellow band shape across its nose, resembling a bandage. It has long legs with long feet and the same yellow band on its nose under each paw pad.

" **Merde** (Crap) Emilee cursing in Kalosian see the fire- type starter hoping that it wouldn't start sparking. She didn't need a panic attack at the moment. 

"Grookey the grass- type pokemon" Grookey had a green colored body, brown tail and ears, and orange limbs and snout. It has two large eyes with a beige-colored mask surrounding them. It has two leaf-shaped hair tufts that hold a stick on the top of its head.

Luckily the Scorbunny was just hopping around while the other two went up the berry tree and into the pond. 

While the younger two were having a great time watching the Pokemon, Leon comforted Emilee. "I'm not going to bring a pokemon that will hurt you in any way."

The feeling of tears though she feet calm told her that Sobble was crying and looking over to see Scorbunny and Grookey calming the water type down. 

"Alright, line up," Leon called once the three starters were in a line. He turned to the others, "Which will you chose?" 

"I've got Wooloo." Hop said, putting his hands behind his head, "So either of you can go first." 

"Gloria, you go, I'm not choosing," Emilee said.

"What?" Hop jumped at that "Emi. It's a Pokemon from Lee, who wouldn't want something like that."

"A person with three pokemon," Emilee answered. 

Leon chuckled before turning to Gloria, sitting in front of the three pokemon. "It's hard to choose, but whoever you chose will help you become one strong Trainer."

The younger girl nodded before picking up the Pokemon she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will come out after the Isle of armor

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the grammar is bad please point out if you find some


End file.
